


the masked bandit

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to travel. One day, the train he is in, is attacked by bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the masked bandit

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Being part of a rich family had his advantages, Sam couldn’t denied it. Travels was the most satisfying one. Sam liked the train more than the other ways to do it. Steam propulsing this handsome produce of the human brain at so great a speed, men would never make better. It was quite heady, and romantic somehow seeing landscapes fly away as you could savour a good drink of brandy and smoke cigares with gentlemen. Sam could just wake up in a town on the morning, watch through the window all day, read a book, chat with some nice young ladies under their chaperon’s watch, have a lunch, and be in a different town by the evening. He was lucky enough to be able to take the train to days long trip across the States. And he often did it.

But this particular trip was the only one of the sort. Because this one time, his train was attacked. It happened in the desert of Nevada. Sam was enjoying a cup of tea in the restaurant wagon, speaking with some good family young heiress, when he saw them for the first time. A band of horsemen, ten or fifteen maybe ? They pushed their horses at full gallop, heading to the locomotive. Panicked screams already coming from the scared ladies inside. Sam saw some men approached the wagons and climbed on them before he felt the machines brutally slowed down, making them all stumble in the wagons.

An anxious moment later, three men entered their. The first one, took of the neckerchief that covered his mouth and announced “Good morning ladies and gentlemen. You don’t need to be afraid. We are here only for your money. Please, gentlemen, let’s avoid any attempts of bravery. If you behave nicely, it will be over as quick as it started”. They came between the travelers, taking jewels, money, and everything that looked expensive.

The man came to Sam’s level and smirked to him.

"Nice pocket watch, can I borrow it?" He said, taking it from Sam’s vest.  
"I doubt, you will ever return it to me."

The blond man grinned and leaned closer to Sam, plunging his blues eyes in his. Sam’s breath caught in his throat. His gloved hands ran along Sam’s neck. Sam couldn’t repress a shiver. The man pulled out a chain ending with a diamond ring. Sam panicked and tried to get it back but the thief’s grip stood firm around it without actually breaking the silver chain.

"Please sir, it’s all I have left of my mother."  
"What’s your name?"

Quickly, Sam invented a fake name. His family was quite known and he didn’t want to be taken hostage, as an exchange for a ransom.

"Sam Smith."  
"Well, Sam, you don’t need a dead woman’s ring, do you?"  
"Please sir."

The man tugged at the chain who broke in a thud and made it disappear in one if his pockets. Sam was furious. The man pressed himself all along Sam’s body and slid his hands to Sam’s waist seductively, never breaking the eye contact.

"And what do we have here?"

He whistled as he pulled out a brand new colt and inspected it. He shoved a knee between Sam’s legs.

"I bet it never served before. I will take good care of it, mister Winchester." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Shit, Sam had his real name engraved on it. And it should be what bothered him, but instead Sam felt warm building in his lower belly and he had to focus into not showing the interest the man was lighting up in him. The man bit his lips and moaned low enough for just Sam to hear it.

Then he pulled himself away with a smirk on his lips, leaving Sam to pant in a search for a breath he didn’t register he needed anymore.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your cooperation. My name is Lucifer and when you will meet my dear friend, the sheriff, in the next town, be kind to send him my best regards.”

The two others robbers walked away from the restaurant wagon. Lucifer shook Sam’s hand, winked at him, and left behind them.

In the wagon, women fainted, men started to rant about what they were robbed. But all Sam could focus on was the horsemen shapes riding away and the cold of a silver jewel in his closed fist.

Next train station, as the sheriff questioned him, the first thing who came to Sam’s thoughts about what his assaulter looked like, was the adjective “charming”. Of course he didn’t said it out loud. Sam described instead the deep blue eyes, the blond hair, the crooked smile, the gentle manners. All those details that remained in Sam’s thoughts, twisted as the most herotic moment of his life.


End file.
